List of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (season 2) episodes
The second worldwide season of the Transmanian television quiz show of the British origin Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? created and produced by Celador Productions and Synergy Television, premiered on September 11, 1999, on ATN in order to compete with the highest-rated news show Newsline (formerly ATN Newsline). Airing only on Saturdays at 7/6c (ran over 30 or 50 minutes at the time), the show was concluded it's airing on December 18, 1999, during Christmas Day. It was hosted by a Pakistani-born Transmanian comedian/host Saif Rehman Jr.. On August 25, 1999, the show garnered over 10.5 billion viewers which makes the No. 1 future television quiz show the world has ever seen. It features the early 1999 music which was updated by Keith and Matthew Scratchan, which features the different system which contestants put their answers in order to play Fastest Finger First as same as the British version. The show was confirmed in Australia, South Africa, Finland, Belgium, Denmark, Germany, The Netherlands, Poland, Russia, Spain, and the United States which might feature John Carpenter the first-ever top prize winner anywhere in the world. On August 10, ATN renewed this show for a second season. The pilot episode of the second season of the show was taped on September 8 in that year. This was the first and only season to reach the £125,000 and £250,000 mark and on October 9, 1999, Greg Kriens was the first person to walk away with the check of £125,000 by answering 12 questions correctly. On November 13, 1999, Police officer Kimberly Jonas from Bourbon was the first blonde-confident lady to walk away with a check of £250,000 by answering 13 multiple-choice questions and used all 3 lifelines in play. This was the only season which is the same as the UK version and all of the questions were the same as the US version. This was the last season to be broadcast in the late-1990s. The show's new phone number hotline is 1515 71 75 05 05 and phone lines were opened on September 4 and closed on December 14 at 2.30pm. Episodes * Show 1 (September 11, 1999) Noam Goodman (£8,000) Rob Goodson (£16,000) Janet Dobson (continued) * Show 2 (September 18, 1999) Janet Dobson (£32,000) Olivia Marie-Philips (£8,000) Mark Henderson (continued) * Show 3 (September 25, 1999) Mark Henderson (£8,000) Cheryl Dawson (£16,000) Jacob Davis (£1,000) * Show 4 (October 2, 1999) Barbara Meyers (£16,000) Marco Burns (£4,000) Countess Watene (£1,000) Greg Kriens (continued) * Show 5 (October 9, 1999) Greg Kriens (£125,000) Sara Roberts (£8,000) Felix Sanchez (£4,000) Leslie Bruno (continued) * Show 6 (October 16, 1999) Leslie Bruno (£32,000) Jim Muir (£8,000) Melissa Goodman (£16,000) Annemarie Ashman (£64,000) Sarah Menzie (£1,000) * Show 7 (October 23, 1999) Rob Grier (£16,000) Katrina Benson (£1,000) Amber Reynolds (£4,000) Sarah Wynne (£32,000) * Show 8 (October 30, 1999) Oscar Torres (£4,000) Joey Menning (£32,000) * Show 9 (November 6, 1999) Sarah McKinley (£64,000) Darcel Bialik (£16,000) * Show 10 (November 13, 1999) Paul Roberts (£8,000) Greg Lynch (£4,000) Kathleen Taylor (£1,000) Kimberly Jonas (£250,000) * Show 11 (November 20, 1999) Rory Spencer (£32,000) Louise Manley (£16,000) Paul Cosner (£8,000) * Show 12 (November 27, 1999) Lisa Jenness (£4,000) Alexander Stone (£64,000) * Show 13 (December 4, 1999) Vanessa Ashman (£8,000) Phil Benson (£4,000) Michelle Pearce (£32,000) * Show 14 (December 11, 1999) Deborah Richards (£16,000) Gary Ashford (£64,000) * Show 15 (December 18, 1999) George Andrews (£1,000) Cheryl Matthews (£64,000) Total Winnings: £1,080,000 Season chronology * Season 1 (1999) (previous) * Season 3 (2000) Category:1999 television seasons